Dragons will
by sessholove4lyf
Summary: My first fic let me know if you like it
1. Chapter 1

Thunder is booming and time spinning out of control. A young woman sitting in a dark desolate room with people she trusts around her. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head saying words barely fast enough to be understood and written. A prophecy of an evil to come. Of hope of dragon and human becoming one.

A Dragon's Will

"Four on two will combine with

Four of wing.

They will find One Fair One Angry One

Strong of mind the other

Relentless like the age of time.

Together an evil the must fight. Bound

Together they will bring the

Light."

She, the guardian, falls to the ground convulsing. Yelling the Prophecy louder and louder, each time she says it her soul leaks out of her mouth. Her brothers and sisters knowing she is dying. Everything goes quiet and still. They all gather around her the smallest of the group starts to cry. Everybody joins in and after a while it started to quiet down then one of them starts to ask questions about this evil omen telling them they aren't strong enough to stop the evil, but they have to turn to the beasts hunting them all down.

"This is wrong. Why so we have to turn to them? Their Evil, they won't understand any of this." One cry's out.

"We should just let this evil come. It's not worth the trouble to make peace with them." Another cry's out.

No, our sister is right," said the little girl. "Our future rests with these beasts. We must make peace. Or all our hard work would have been for nothing."

They all looked shocked at this little girl who was just crying and just then they realized that this little girl was right and they hung their heads in shame for disrespecting their lost sister.

"She is right. We must make peace now." The oldest of the Elders said.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon's Nest

All of the dragon's forces surround the now dying mother of the newborns. One who said a prophecy like one that has never been heard? Her little ones repeating it like a mantra,

Four on Two  
Will merge

With Four of Wing

Strengths in charge

Mind of a Scholar

On the Mind of a Warrior

Relentless and Never Giving In

On the Patience of the Waiting Sin

Fair like a Loving Parent

On the Chaos of a Confused Adolescent

Anger in a Never Ending Fight

On the Calming of a Peaceful Sight

Together an Evil to Fight

Bound to Bring the Light

"Quiet little ones," the Elder dragon said.

"But what shall we do, this Prophecy of hearsay, is it not." Asked a warrior?

"No, this is telling us what we must do." Said the Elder," but, if these mongrels don't follow it. That's if their smart enough to understand this prophecy. Then we won't follow it either."Horns go off in the distant.

"What the hell is going on," yelled a warrior. They all look toward the North.

"Young warrior stay here and take care of the little ones," said the Elder. They all get ready to take off, "the rest of you follow me."

Flying from thermal to thermal to reach the mountain they look down and saw the humans.

"Elder there are human at the base of the Mountain. They are talking about a prophecy and peace." A guard said.

"So they received a prophecy as well." The Elder said to the guard.

"So there was a prophecy," Said the Guard.

"Yes, time to see what those mongrels have to say." Replied the Elder as he takes off for the bottom of the mountain.

Elder how do we know this isn't a trap," Asked Damean.

"We don't but we have to try besides we must choose four of our dragons to rest for the future." The Elder said. Damean remained quiet. They finally reached the bottom.

"Finally, we must have peace." A human leader said.

"Why must we? We could kill all of you now." A warrior said in the back of the group.

"Silence young one! Yes we must have peace but at what cost. How do we know you're here to make sure this peace will last long enough to stop this evil and maybe longer." The Elder asked.

"We will make it so that this peace will last forever," said the human leader. "We will do whatever it takes to stop this coming evil."

"Good then we will all sign a treaty for this peace. So come with us, we will talk this through. We will make it a blood oath. Every person who signs will make sure that the treaty between human a dragon will last forever." The Elder told everyone present.

They all started to head for a nearby cave to put the specs of the agreement on the treaty. They all worked on the treaty to work on the treaty to stop the evil that is coming. It took over four years to write the treaty how they wanted it. They had no idea that no matter what the treaty said all dragons where to become a figment of all humans' imagination. They had no idea that the humans would forget about the prophecy. They had no idea that no matter what they did now it would never stop the evil to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know that this doesn't go with Naruto at all but I didn't know where to put it so it will get read also I wont update all that aften because I have school at all times of the year and im sorry for that please don't flame me. Thank you for reading my story!!!

"The dragons are extinct to most people's knowledge, but there's no doubt that no other beast is comparable to the awesome power of the dragon. Some people say Dragons are the future but what if they never existed? What if they were never here or anywhere for that matter? Dragons in some cultures are gods of things that are evil. The questions I ask you is, are they gods or evil beings."

That is where Sonya ended her essay to the class her dark green eyes flash across the room. She already is a person some people don't like, but this essay made it worse because most of the people in the class loved dragons and thought that they would save the world. The teacher, Mr. Burton, looked at her like she was the most insane person in the world. When she saw that, she turned around and took long strides to her seat in the back of the classroom. As she sat down, her black hair with dark red highlights swirled around her. She waited for the next person to read their essay. She waited for what seemed like hours because some of the class shared her mother's opinion and some shared the teacher's opinion. The teacher said, "Class dismissed; Miss Sonya please remain after class. I would like to talk to you about your essay."

"Yes sir," she said as the rest of the class started to file out; however, as they started some of them spat in her face and others said good job.

"Now what was that all about? It was a disgrace to everything else you have written." Mr. Burton said.

"You wanted us to write what we believe about dragons and I did," Sonya replied.

"I know what I wanted you to do and you didn't do it. I wanted you to write what dragons are and where they are from not slam them," he all but yelled, "Now I want you to go home and do another paper, one _not_ like this." She just turned around and walked out. She really didn't care what happened, she just wanted to go home and hide.

She walked through the main hall and ran into one of the girls from class. "Hey where you off to in such a hurry?" the girl asked.

"I'm just going home," Sonya said, "I have to retype my paper."  
"Oh, well I liked your paper the way it was, even if the teacher hated it," the girl said and walked away.

"Thank you," Sonya yelled sarcastically as the girl walked down the hall.

Then she hurried to get out of school without anyone seeing her. So she took the routes that no one took anymore. She ran through the old teacher's lounge that had an old candy machine in it, and then through the playground for the kindergarteners, who were asleep right now. After all that, she hit the street that's right across the park. She looked right and left for cars and ran across when none where coming.

It was a good thing that she only lived five minutes from home if she walked through the park. To her, it was the most beautiful place in the world which is not saying much because she doesn't travel. Here and there were trees, seemingly as old as time itself. They never appeared to aged to her, especially since they were so full life. She could sense the animals in the trees, on the ground, and also in the sky. She loved to be in the park, which was like a forest to her. Here and there, there were animals mating and having fun chasing each other. She decided that it would be a good place to sit and rest, maybe even read for a while. So Sonya sat down and started a book that stated all the old prophecies and she started to read one that was about four people; two males, two females. The prophecy stated that the four people would save the planet by combining their powers with a dragon. The dragon would have their personality and it would be the way they wanted to be. When, she finished reading, she got up and started to head home. She saw some of the kids from school and recognized some of them because they were some of the ones that spit in her face.

"Oh man," Sonya said but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Where is she at, I know I saw her come this way," a girl, Bianca, said.

"I don't know maybe she went home," a boy said. Then a friend of theirs turned around and saw her behind them.

"HEY THERE SHE IS!!!!!!"The boy yelled to the others.

She turned on her heel and ran for home. She actually got through the park faster than she thought she would. She rounded the corner and saw her house. It was a two story, Victorian house. It was painted blue with an offset of black. Just by looking at the outside, you could tell that the house and yard was well taken care of. The bushes were cut to look like mythical beings. She stopped to look and it in appreciation.

She went inside past the kitten, then through the living room. She went up the stairs to her room. Her room was painted black and royal blue. On the back wall it had a picture of a dragon. She did not mean to disgrace the dragons as her teacher said. She was expressing what her mother told her.

She adored dragons. She practically knew everything about them. They were so many different types and she wanted to see them all. She believed they existed. Little did she know that the dragon on her wall was a real live dragon. Only it was stuck there by a seal. She just wanted to have fun or go on an adventure. She heard something down stairs and went to go check it out. She found out that it was just her mom.

"Hi mom," Sonya said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Her mom asked

"Fine, but I got an "F" on the assignment about dragons," Sonya said angrily. She wanted to tell her mom it was her fault, but she didn't have the heart for it.

She went back to her room and ignored everything that was going on around her until she heard a sound behind her. But not three hundred miles to the north was there a young man sitting on his bed thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Micah's black hair haloed his face as his legs went over his bed and onto the floor and thought about the last seventeen years of his life with an abusive father and his weak willed mother. His room was black and red because of the dragon on the back of the wall.

"Micah come down stairs and eat lunch," his mother Mataline yelled.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a minute," he hollered back.

"Oh and Micah your father will be home soon and he wants to talk to you about going back to school." Mataline called from down stairs. Micah didn't say anything. He got up and started to walk down the hallway that was full of pictures of him and his real father who died in a motorcycle accident a few weeks ago. As he walks down the stairs he hears Zegar talking.

"He's missed enough school this year. He is going to school tomorrow even if I have to go with him," Zegar yelled.

"No don't, he is still having a hard time dealing with the loss of his father." Mataline said as she waited for him to get mad and hit her so she says quickly," maybe you're right he does need to get his grades up and he needs to learn something."

"That's what I was thinking and….." Micah cuts him off.

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I wasn't here?"

"Sorry honey. We're just worried about you," Mataline said as she fixed him something to eat.

"I don't need you to worry about me, I'm seventeen and I am moving out." Micah said.

"What? When were you going to tell your mother and me about this?" Zegar yelled.

"I wasn't I was just going to leave and never look back." Micah replied coolly. His mother starts to cry and Zegar walks over to her and holds her.

"Are you happy now you're making your mother cry?" Zegar yells at Micah over the crying woman in his arms.

"You make her cry all the time when you beat her so what's the difference." Micah says as he grabs his bag and walks out the door. "I don't care I hate you both because your what made my father drive away that night," he yells from the doorway. He slams the door shut and walks toward the school and he ends up in the sandlot. He saw so kids playing bat ball and a few other sports. He really didn't care what his parents thought he just wanted to have them understand he's not a kid anymore. To the south a girl of seventeen was strutting her stuff down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"He, Christina. How are you?" Mo'nic asked.

"Fine," Christina replied as her long legs took her down the street, her long golden blond hair with black highlights. Her blue-red rimmed eyes looking ahead of her. As she continued forward acting as if nothing in her life or the world was wrong. In reality, though it really was, her parents were getting divorced and she had to choose who she wants to live with. As she walked down the street she thought about how she just wanted her life to be perfect. The way it was before her father found out that her mother was cheating on him with the pool boy. She was jerked out of her thoughts when a guy bumped into her.

"Sorry," the guy said as he hurried past. As he did she noticed that the sky was getting darker she decided to run home and almost ran into an elderly women.

"I'm so very sorry," Christina said as she helped the elderly women up.

"It's perfectly alright sweetie." The women replied, "I've had worse tumbles than that. Now why are you in such a hurry?"

"It looks like it's about to rain ma'ma," Christina replies. The old lady nodded and started on her way. Christina turned towards home and started to run again. She ran about seven mile and she made it home. As she walked up the drive her mother pulled in the drive.

"Hey honey. We are having some strange weather today, huh." Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I know, weird huh." Christina said.

"Do you have any idea what the forecast said for the day." Her mother asked.

"It said it was to be sunny all day," Christina replied. She looked up to see the sky looked almost black. BOOM! The thunder was deafening. A flash of red lightning not but a second later the pair looked at each other and ran inside.

"What the hell is going on out there?" The mother asked still a little shaken up.

"I really have no idea, but I'm going to turn off all the electricity in my room." Christina hollered as she walked to the back of the house to her room. As she walked into the room she noticed that it kind of looked like it did outside except there was a huge jet black dragon with a streak of red lightning its back. She always had this feeling that the dragon was tied to her. She often just sat down and talk to him.

Even thought she had no idea that the dragon was a male. "Hey, how was your day today," she said as she picked up her computer to shut it down. As she moved around her room to shut things down she talked to him. "Well that's really all that happened today," she said as she finally sat down to look at him "AHHHHHHH!," she looks around wildly as she looked for the now missing dragon.

"Hey, Michael pass the ball." His friend MJ said. Michael passed the ball to MJ who shoots for the win. As Michael checked the ball his mother Elian, yelled, "Michael come and eat."

"See you guys later," Michael said as his long legs took him to the gate. On his way he saw a guy starring at him so he puts another burst of speed into his run. His long midnight blue hair with black highlights sticking to his face. His cat green eye's looking behind him to see the man walking down the street, as he went up the stairs to see his mom.

"Hey mom," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey honey, let's get inside and eat," Elian said a little distracted.

"What's wrong mom," he asked a little worried.

"What? Nothing, I was just thinking I heard so something in your room, that's all." She said.

"Oh… That's weird." He said a little confused. They went inside and headed to the kitchen. As they sat down to eat, Michael's dad, John, cane in yelling and screaming about something that had happened at work.

"Where's my dinner at," he yelled from his chair in the living room.

"It's coming," Elian said getting up.

"Well hurry up woman and bring me a beer," he yells. Michael hated when his dad got home, because his father tended to get violent when he drank too much.

"Mom, I'm going to my room, so if you need me just yell." Michael said as he got up. He turned around and walked through a door way to the hallway. He went toward the second door ont eh right. He loved to be in his room, it was a dark blue in color with a dragon that you could barely see because it was black with a blue ying-yang around her eyes.

He laid down to listen to john yell at his mom about how dinner was supposed to be done on time and how there should have been a beer waiting when he got home.

"Women, I don't want salad for dinner I want some meat goddamn it." He said as he threw the salad across the room and shattered as it hit the wall.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't have time to go shopping." Elian said as she was shaking so bad because she didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to make me something good to eat or you are going to be in a lot of pain." John got up and shaked his fist in her face to prove a point.

"Ooookay, honey," Elian said and turned and ran to the kitchen and started to cook.

Michael got up and stalked over to his window. He threw his legs over the sill and hoped down. He headed over to the fence to climb over it but noticed that the lock isn't there, he swings the gate open just to see Christina rushing home. He looked up to see the sky darkening over head. He looked through the window to see his father hit his mother and the heard a crash.

"She probably went through the table," he thinks as red lightning hits the ground. He breaks the window and jumps through, "leave her alone scumbag." Michael said as he hits John in the face. John hits the floor with a thump looking at Michael completely shocked.

"Boy," John said as he got up, "don't you ever interfere with me and your mother again."

"Don't tell me what to do, your nothing but an abusive son of a bitch who need to be taught a lesson." Michael said. John started to hit Michael at this point and Michael starts to hit back. John ends up on the floor knocked out and Michael helps his mother up.

"Michael, you had better go before he comes too," Elian said.

"I know, you also need to get out of here," they both head up the stairs and pack a couple of bags.

"We have to go two separate ways now," Elian starts to go to the east, "you be safe ya hear.

"I will you too." Michael said as he heads to Christina's. as he heads up the street he hears a sound from behind him….


End file.
